


I missed you.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: 30 Day Porn Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Awkward Sex, Established Relationship, Loki missed Tony, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Things that don't go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's been away in Asgard for a week. And he missed Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> So I'd no idea how to do Awkward sex because, really, what _is_ awkward sex? :P 
> 
> But when Runic asked for something 'cute', I racked my brains because I'm not good at cute, and came up with this? Enjoy <3

.

**Day 2 - Awkward Sex/Things that don't go as planned.**

.

“You know when I said that I wanted to take a nap, I didn’t actually mean _join me_.” 

Loki pushes aside the sheets, climbing into the bed without an invite and wrapping the blanket around them both without so much as a word of apology. He smiles though, when Tony gives a look, looking at him lying on his side with his head resting on an arm, “Seriously. Go away.”

“No.” Loki pulls him closer with an arm around his waist.

Tony sighs, as sternly as he can manage, “Loki. I’m tired. If you’re going to lie here, then there’s no way I’m going to be getting any sl - ” He cuts himself off when Loki’s lips press to his neck, ” … sleep.” He finishes slowly, glaring at Loki as he pulls away, leaning their foreheads together, “Loki.”

It’s Loki’s turn to sigh now, and he does so almost sadly, “We’ve been a week apart.”

Tony almost laughs, or he would, if he wasn’t too busy glaring, “You’ve had longer dry-spells.” And here he is, Tony Stark, putting off sex because he’s actually _tired_. Is the world still turning, or is that just his stomach twisting at his own absurdness?

Loki’s either ignoring him though, or he doesn’t hear his response, because he only buries his face in Tony’s neck again in reply, mouthing a line down the collarbone until he reaches that one sensitive spot just under Tony’s jaw; the one that has him twisting away and shivering whenever Loki licks at it.

Definitely just ignoring him, then.

“Loki … ” Tony sighs, holding back a laugh when Loki just pulls them even closer, rolling them over until he’s hovering above him, bracketing Tony’s head with his arms, “Look, I missed you too okay, and I don’t know what Asgard was like for you last week, but it was probably - “

“Awful,” Loki hums, his face once again against Tony’s neck, just in the dip between shoulder and throat, and he’s sighing against his skin, “ _You_ may have been occupied here, but there I’d had nothing,” Tony blinks up at him, “Accepted back there I may now be, but it still felt as though I were on trial all over again.”

Tony sighs again, a little softer now, and his hands slide up over Loki’s back, tapping out a beat over his spine, “Well,” He tries for comfort, “You’re back now.” Congrats on stating the obvious, “And I’m sorry if I’m acting a little cold, I’m not trying to be a dick, but I really am just tir - ” He sucks in a gasp when something suddenly thrums through him, sending warmth flooding through his body in waves until he’s shaking with energy, “I - ” He stares in disbelief, “Did you just _adrenalize_ me so that we can have _sex_?”

Loki’s answering grin is all that Tony needs to invite him to roll his eyes and just lie back against the pillows; resigned, “You’re an idiot.”

Surprisingly, there’s no insulting huff at that. Loki must really have missed the company last week.

He hadn’t even acted like this after his real trial though, after what had happened to him because of what he did in New York, but then again, maybe that was because back then he hadn’t known what it was like to have this sort of company. 

Now. Having become used to having someone to wake up to, having a bunch of people crowding around the tower all the time, pretending to be annoyed when asked to join in with bonding sessions and fights and so on … He’d _had_ to have missed all that this time round.

No wonder he’s being so -

Tony smiles, leaning up himself now to kiss Loki. Loki grunts, slightly, into his mouth, shifting over him until the sheets are spilling over the bed and onto the floor instead of covering them both. 

“Hey,” Tony murmurs, his hands sliding further up until they wrap around the back of Loki’s neck, pushing him down until their lips can meet again; tongue and teeth and moaning, “Slow down, I’m not going anywhere.”

Loki pulls away with a little peck of a kiss added on, pulls away just enough to murmur back, “What if I do not _want_ to slow down?” He asks, huskier than Tony’s ever heard him and damn if that voice doesn’t send goosebumps down his spine.

“Okay?” Is all Tony really manages and then Loki’s rolling them over again, until they’re lying side-by-side and there’s again more biting and kissing over at his neck.

In return, he flicks at one of Loki’s nipples, just to watch him squirm uncomfortably at the sensation before grinding against Tony; holding them together with his arms wrapped tight around Tony’s waist.

The finger that slips inside him should surprise him really, but Loki’s grinding seems more important right now and Tony can’t even gasp loud enough because everything he does is muffled by Loki’s mouth. Tony wraps his arms around Loki’s neck instead then, pressing his face into his chest and bucking back onto the finger until another one can slowly ease in as well.

Loki’s calmer now, breathing a little slower and there’s no longer any rush in what’s he’s doing. Maybe he’s finally realized that he doesn’t have to persuade Tony on why this is a good idea right now.

Or, maybe he’s just realized what a horny little bastard he’d been acting like before, and why that was something he should probably try not to do if he didn’t want to get embarrassed about it later. 

If Loki ever even got embarrassed. Tony’s always been meaning to find that out, but he never quite manages to find the right moment. 

His breath stutters when Loki adds a third finger, thrusting them now, as well as pulling them apart, and Tony’s now the only one moving this time; sliding himself down whenever Loki pauses - just to try and get more of it all in him. 

And when Loki presses into him, when he nudges his tip against Tony, he’s more than ready and there’s no amount of tiredness left in him anymore. And even if there had been, he’d likely be wide awake right now anyway. 

He groans into Loki’s chest, biting down on a bit of skin there until Loki’s finally fully sheathed inside him, and when there’s a thrust, he doesn’t quite cry out but the sound’s close enough. 

“You could have - used lube,” Tony says to him, flicking a nipple again in punishment. Loki gives him a look at that but rolls them again, making Tony moan when his cock jars inside him, and he reaches over for the bedside table’s drawer, to comply with Tony’s request.

Tony lies back again, spreading his legs a little further to give Loki more room but his foot tangles in the corner of the sheet, the one part that still insists on staying on the bed. 

Ignoring the rest that had fallen when Loki had shoved at it. 

Loki’s arm strains, not quite reaching, and Tony’s just about to ask him why he doesn’t just move his lazy ass to get it a little easier, when Loki’s arm slips over the bed’s sheet.

And it would have been funny, to watch him hit his chin down on the mattress over losing his balance, did it not cause Tony’s leg to fall off the edge of the bed as well. The leg with the foot tangled in the sheet.

Tony frowns, wriggling his toes to try and untangle them but Loki then uses his thigh to try and help him regain his own balance and at the force of that push, Tony’s suddenly sent rolling toward where the mattress is dipping down. Where Loki’s kneeling between his legs.

There’s a moment where they both sort of cry out at once, arms fumbling to get a grip, before Tony’s legs are locking around Loki’s in instinct and they’re both tumbling off of the bed.

Loki takes the brunt of the fall, Tony landing on top of him, and his head knocks hard against the corner of the table but it doesn’t seem to even affect him. He just looks shocked. 

Tony slowly lifts his head up from where it’s landed just by Loki’s armpit and he gives him a dark look.

Loki actually looks a little ashamed, seconds away from sheepish, and that look’s so hilariously strange on his face that Tony has to laugh at it. Giggle even. 

He continues to while they lie there, naked and tangled with the sheet and each other, cramped in the space between the bed and the wall, and the table jabbing into the side of Loki’s head with every attempt at trying to get back up.

And, eventually, the both of them give up and Tony rests his head back over Loki’s chest, still giggling as though this is the funniest thing to happen to him and when Loki’s chest twitches under him - like he’s holding back a laugh himself - he leans up and kisses him again. 

Who knew that one day he’d be fucking cock-blocked by himself, would laugh at himself and his boyfriend/lover/criminal-gone-neutral-villain being ridiculous, and still find the memory to be something actually quite … cherishable.

Because if Loki was able to laugh at something so trivial now, and to not get angry over it, or spiteful, or to start an argument or to rant about some other thing that had happened to him, then there was also even more room for more of him to change.

To get better. To get happy. 

Tony closes his eyes, a smile still on his face, and Loki’s hand comes up to rest in his hair, no longer in a hurry to just be in Tony and now satisfied to just simply lie there on the floor; in the world’s most uncomfortable position, probably, but seemingly fine with it for now. 

Tony’s smile widens and he hums contently when Loki’s fingers massage over his head. 

Yeah. They could be happy.

.


End file.
